Spirit of the Crow: The Unraveled Fox
by CrescentNinja
Summary: The day of the Uchiha massacre, Naruto gets chased by a mob of angry villagers into the Naka forest, the forest of the Uchiha. Left for dead Naruto searches for help and stumbles upon an injured ghoul who transplants his organs into Naruto. Powerful Naruto, Sharingan Naruto, Ghoul Naruto. Naruto Harem Naruto/?/?/?/?/?/etc. Read to find out.


**Hey everyone it's Crescent Ninja here, sorry about not updating my story and not adding the newer ones like I said, well what happened was the old computer got a virus and I lost the documents, so I was like "well fuck". Few months later I finish building my new pc and I had to deal with homework and I recently got a job, my first job in fact so I had little time to write stories…..well video games got in the way to haha what can you do. I am going to be doing a remake of "Naruto the inheritor" make it better and more interesting, but before I do that I want to upload these newer stories that I have a story that I wanted to actually make, they will be coming out after this one and I will try to have atleast a chapter out every week or every two weeks since its summer. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul, if I did I would be amazing.**

" _ **I**_ _W_ _ **I**_ _L_ _ **L**_ _K_ _ **I**_ _L_ _ **L**_ _Y_ _ **O**_ _U_ _ **!**_ _!_ _ **" Ghoul going crazy.**_

" **Gaki** _ **"**_ **Bijuu/Jinchuriki/Ghoul**

' _ **Gaki' Bijuu/Jinchuriki/Ghoul thinking**_

"Hey" Human/ghoul talking

" _Hey" Human/ghoul thinking_

 **Spirit of the Crow: The Unraveled Fox**

 **Chapter 1: How it all began.**

'Run….Run….Run….' was all an eight year old Naruto could think of as he was getting chased by a mob of villagers. The villagers were calling for Naruto's blood screaming 'kill the demon', 'hunt the fox', 'avenge our family'. Some of the villagers in the mob were ninjas ranked genin to jonin, the rest were civilians. All Naruto could do was run from the villagers, the anbu guarding him were nowhere in sight.

"What did I ever do to you all!?" Naruto screamed as tears started to form from his eyes.

"You terrorized the village you and you killed our friends and family!" A jonin from the mob yelled.

The tears in Naruto's eyes are now streaming down his face. Naruto continued to run while dodging weapons that were being thrown at him. The weapons ranged from kunai to shuriken to even kitchen knives. Seeing a forest up ahead, Naruto noticed it was a forest belonging to those creepy red eye people. The Naka forest, he remembered one of the anbu's guarding him told him before. Naruto, heading into the forest was weaving in and out between trees, gaining more of a distance until he tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

One word ran through Naruto's head as his body was falling to the ground 'Fuck!'. Naruto's body landed with a thud. Naruto got up quickly, but before he can even take a step a jonin from the mob picked Naruto up by the neck and slammed his head into the ground, making him dazed.

"I got the demon!" the jonin yelled as the mob cheered.

Naruto was being held down by the jonin while the mob began to surround him brandishing their weapons. Naruto's eyes turned to horror, the mob carried knives, swords, sickles, pitch forks, and hatches. Each of the villagers took turns cutting and stabbing Naruto. They all grinned as they heard the "demon's" screams. A villager stabbed Naruto through the chest, a jonin stabbed Naruto in the leg with a katana, and another ninja a genin took a kitchen knife and sliced over Naruto's right eye. The pain was unbearable making Naruto pass out. ( **A/N Naruto got a cut like Kakashi's, but for his right eye.)** A civilian came with a sickle and cut off Naruto's right leg while a chunin took a hatchet and hacked off Naruto's left arm clean from the shoulder by covering the hatchet in wind chakra. One by one the mobs took turns cutting Naruto up, finally it was the Jonin who was holding Naruto down turn. The Jonin flipped Naruto onto his stomach, pulling out a kunai he used fire chakra to make the blade of the kunai hotter. The Jonin then began to carve "Demon Child" onto the "Demon's" back. Some of the male villagers then began to take piss on Naruto, one villager even went his was to defecate on the young blonde. Using Naruto's shirt to wipe his ass while the women began to spit on Naruto.

Feeling that they did a good job the mob began to walk their separate ways, sure enough that no one will find the demon. The fox inside Naruto tried its best to heal Naruto's wounds, but all it could do was slow the bleeding. The fox then noticed Naruto's heart beat was getting slower and slower, there was only so much chakra the fox could send so with the little bit of chakra it can continue to give, the fox jolt Naruto awake making his heart beat work normally again.

Naruto awoke, his eye widened as he saw that he only had one arm and a leg, his other arm and leg laid on the floor away from him. Naruto opened his right eye and noticed he could not see anything through it. Naruto was about to cry, his career as a shinobi was over, but he knew that he had to get help if he wanted to live through this. Naruto then began to crawl deeper in the forest crawling for help.

 **Other side of the Naka Forest**

Uchiha Itachi just saved his best friend and his adopted brother Uchiha Shisui from the last two Root anbus, taking them both out. Itachi then laid the weakened Shisui against the tree.

Shisui looked at Itachi with his one eye and smiled. "I thought…. You were on a mission...?"

Itachi looked at Shisui with concern. "Something didn't feel right, so… I came back."

Shisui's smile grew in appreciation as the wind was slowly blowing "Glad you did."

 **Naka River**

"Shisui-nii, what happened" Itachi asked in concern.

"The foundation is involved." Shisui began.

"Unfortunately, it seems like there's no way to stop the Uchiha's coup. If internal warfare breaks out in the Leaf, the neighboring countries will invade… and war will begin. I was planning on using Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup… But Danzo took my right eye. He didn't trust what I was trying to do and he will resort to anything to protect Konoha. They'll probably come after my left eye, too."

Shisui reached up to his left eye. "Before that happens, I want you to have it."

' _Shisui.'_ Itachi thought as Shisui pulled out his left eye, clenching it in his hand.

Shisui with both of his eyes closed faced Itachi with a smile. "You're really the only friend I can trust. Protect the village, and the Uchiha name as well."

Shisui handed Itachi his eye, Itachi looked at his hand in sadness. "But I…"

"And…" Shisui interrupted Itachi a serious look.

"That isn't the only thing that I need to give you. I'm going to give you a new power, too. The Mangekyou Sharingan."

Itachi gasped his eyes widened in shock. "Shisui… you can't!"

"I'm not going to last long anyway. Take it as a gift… My dying wish."

Itachi stared at Shisui with a frown, feeling a lot of sadness, but was only met with a smirk from Shisui.

"What's with that look of yours? Even like this, I can still see your face easily, you know."

Shisui laid his hand onto Itachi's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "A worried expression just doesn't look good on you. You must always remain calm, my friend. That's what Uchiha Itachi is. I'm positive you can do this. So don't worry. It'll be fine."

Itachi's eyes widened upon hearing the fact how much Shisui Shisui trusted him and praised him. "I will carry on your will for the Uchiha…"

"From now on… You may be forced to walk down a long, dark path. One that's filled with pain and suffering. I have to apologize…That I can't be with you through it all. Still, I hope you don't falter from your path," Shisui gripped Itachi's. "And keep moving forward as a Konoha shinobi. I believe in you."

Itachi clenched his teeth while looking at the ground, trying to take in every word of his adopted brother. "That is why I'm able to ask you to carry my will…" Shisui turned his back towards Itachi. "And the Mangekyo."

Itachi lifted his head, staring at Shisui with his sad smile as Shisui sigh. "Thank you… For everything."

Itachi looked down again, Shisui smile turned to a frown. "I guess this is the end for me. But this will pave a new way for you… And give you new power. Well, Itachi… now, the time has come… Make a new way for yourself with your own hands. You can do it… I know you can…"

Hearing Shisui finishing up, Itachi moved his arm a bit, remembering all the fun times they had from training to, playing with Sasuke, to guarding and taking care of Naruto, to looking at the Hokage monument and fist bump each other, but before of their fist touched in Itachi's flash back, Shisui said his final words.

"See you, friend…" they fist bumped each other in Itachi's flash back. "I leave the rest… to you."

Shisui jumped off the cliff above the Naka River.

Seeing Shisui fall to his death, Itachi's sharingan activated, the three tomoe's morphed into his new mangekyou sharingan as he watched his adopted brother descend to his death.

"Rest in peace, Shisui."

Itachi took off towards the Uchiha compound, walking his path to darkness.

Shisui smiled as he reminisced everything in his life, from being adopted by Mikoto-oba, to his first day at the academy, to his graduation as a genin, to his days as anbu, but one person Shisui kept on thinking about was his surrogate little brother. The one he protected as an anbu. He would read to his Otouto, hold him when he was scared, and protected him from the villagers. Yes his Otouto was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"I am going to miss you Otouto, wish I could see you one last time." Shisui said to himself.

Shisui's body landed in the river and was carried downstream, crashing into multiple rocks. After what felt like hours, Shisui's body stopped going downstream and made it to land. Slowly going through multiple hand signs, Shisui was about to use the jutsu that would erase his body from existence until he sensed a chakra source nearby, this chakra was familiar, but Shisui couldn't figure out who it belonged too.

"C-Crow-nii… h-help…" A voice said.

"N-Naruto is that you…?" Shisui asked.

"The… the… villagers… they… attacked… me… they… cut… off… my… arm… and… my…leg….. I… can't… see… out…. Of… my….. right….. eye."

"W-what?!"

Sensing Naruto's chakra fading Shisui acted as fast as his damaged body could. Shisui pulled out a storage scroll and moved it towards Naruto.

"Naruto, please use what little chakra you have left and unseal this scroll. With this scroll I can save you!" Shisui pleaded.

With all the strength he can muster, Naruto reached out for the scroll and using what little chakra he had left he unsealed the scroll. Naruto's eyes widened because out of all the things that could have come out of that scroll was a chunk of human flesh.

"There's one thing you should know Naruto, I am not human, I am a ghoul." Shisui said bringing the human flesh to his mouth, taking a bite out of it and then another until nothing was left.

After Shisui ate the human flesh, his wounds began to heal and a new set of eyes formed in his sockets, both with his sharingan. Shisui then used a genjutsu to put Naruto asleep, Shisui got up and laid Naruto on his back. Taking out a scroll, Shisui unsealed it, revealing a small amount of medical tools and supplies. Many people would think that a shinobi like Shisui wouldn't need any medical tools or supplies, but they were wrong. No matter how good a shinobi id, doesn't mean they can't be injured or even killed.

Taking out a scalpel, Shisui channeled his chakra through the scalpel and made an incision down Naruto's stomach, revealing many damaged organs which consisted of his stomach, left kidney, large intestine, and his right lung. Apparently the Kyubi was only able to close the wound, but not fully heal it. Shisui also began to check Naruto's heart to see if it wasn't damaged as well. Surprisingly Naruto's heart wasn't damaged by the broken ribs. Shisui needed to do a transplant and he needed to do it immediately or else it can cost Naruto his life. Without hesitation Shisui summoned a Kage bunshin to help with the transplant. Many of you will think "How is Shisui going to transplant his organs into Naruto when his organs are larger than Naruto's?" He has to rely on the fox and hope it can fix that. Shisui only has one problem, he doesn't have any pain killers for neither him nor Naruto, but luckily for Naruto, he is in a deep sleep so he can not feel the pain.

Shisui's clone laid the original on his back and cut opened Shisui's stomach with a special quinque tipped scalpel that is used for operating on ghouls since normal scalpels would break. Using sheer willpower Shisui stopped himself from screaming and was trying to bear the pain. The clone started with the kidney, taking out Naruto's he then took out Shisui's and sewed it where Naruto's would be, doing the same process with Shisui's large intestine, then his lung, and finally his stomach, he even transplanted the Kakuhou (after he attached Naruto's damaged organs so they could heal) residing inside the original. Now there was one final organ that he had to transplant into Naruto… his eyes. Shisui's clone started with Naruto's right eye first since it is the one that is damaged. After removing and replacing the right eye he did the same with the left. The clone then stitching up Shisui's stomach, being careful not to break the stitches, Shisui slowly sat up.

"Just one final thing." Shisui said to himself.

Placing both of his hands on Naruto's body, Shisui channeled all his remaining chakra into Naruto's seal.

"Here's my chakra now heal my Otouto you stupid fox!" Shisui yelled, staring at Naruto's seal. Shisui after pumping all his chakra then fell back, exhausting his whole body.

Hearing Shisui's demand the fox growled in response, using Shisui's chakra as a way to release some of its own.

" **You have an interesting friend gaki, demanding me to heal you! Not like I have a choice because if you die, I die."** The fox said starring at Naruto's unconscious form.

Forcedly pumping its chakra into Naruto, red chakra began to form around, creating a shroud of a one tailed fox, Naruto's whisker marks got darker, his nails lengthened into claws, his hair growing a bit longer. Naruto's wounds began to heal as the organs started to shrink to their perspective size, the transplanted eyes began to change, and the dark black eyes of Shisui changed to the bright blue eyes of Naruto. Naruto's blonde hair began to develop black tips. Naruto's malnourished body started to get a bit well-nourished, but it still showed signs of malnourishment. The carving on Naruto's back began to heal, the carving was not a scar, but it formed into a tattoo and instead of "Demon Child" it now spelled "Spirit of the Crow" and it had a picture of a black crow perched on top of a snarling Kyubi.

Naruto's eyes began to flutter, the smell of fresh ramen filled his nose. His right eye formed into a combination of a ghoul's eye and Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan (MS) as he stared at his aniki's now prone body.

"A-aniki…."

Shisui opened his left eye, smiling at Naruto. "It seems the transplant was a success."

"Transplant?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes Naruto a transplant. I transplanted my organs into you, as well as my Kakuhou. I even gave you both of my eyes." Shisui explained.

"Listen Naruto, I am not going to make it, I ate the last piece of meat to grow new eyes to do the transplant. When I transplanted my organs into you along with my Kakuhou, it turned you into a half-ghoul. Being a half-ghoul means you cannot eat anything, but human meat or other ghouls. It is said that if you eat another ghoul, you can become stronger."

"But Shisui-nii how were you able to transplant your organs into me, they wouldn't fit." Naruto questioned.

"…."

"Shisui-nii…."

"Listen Naruto this is an S-rank secret punishable by death, but you are bound to find out about it sooner or later, it is best if I told you then someone else."

"What secret is it Shisui-nii."

"Eight years ago when you were born on October 10th, the Kyubi no Yoko attacked the village, but the Yondaime couldn't kill it because the Biju are made of chakra so they would only reform in a couple of years, so to prevent it from coming back and destroying the village, the Yondaime Hokage had to seal it inside of an infant, that infant was you. The Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero, but the village didn't honor his request. When the Sandaime heard most of the village call for your death, he made a law that stated if anyone were to speak of you being the host then it will be a crime punishable by death. He hoped that by creating this law, you will be able to have a childhood, but sadly he was dead wrong and now the council has even more power over him."

"So I am a demon…."

"No! You are not a demon, you are Uzumaki Naruto my Otouto, the son of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and my Oba-chan Uzumaki Kushina!" Shisui retorted.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the sudden information. "My father is the Yondaime…. The one who sealed the Kyubi in me…."

"He had faith that you will be able to control and master the fox's chakra. Your mother was the second container of the fox the previous Jinchuriki, making you the third. Someone released the fox from your mother that night, usually when a biju is released from its Jinchuriki, the host dies, but the Uzumaki clan have the ability of longevity which let your mother survive the extraction, but later during the sealing your parents died shielding you from the fox stopping it from killing you."

"Shisui-nii thank you, you… _**S**_ _M_ _ **E**_ _L_ _ **L**_ _D_ _ **E**_ _L_ _ **I**_ _C_ _ **I**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _S_ **!** " Naruto said with a craze grin.

"Naruto control yourself, your hungry, I know, but do not let your hunger cloud your judgement!" Shisui exclaimed.

" _ **D**_ _E_ _ **L**_ _I_ _ **C**_ _I_ _ **O**_ _U_ _ **S**_ _Y_ _ **O**_ _U_ _ **S**_ _M_ _ **E**_ _L_ _ **L**_ _S_ _ **O**_ _D_ _ **E**_ _L_ _ **I**_ _C_ _ **I**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _S_ _ **…**_ _nngh_!" Naruto grabbed his head in pain as he saw another version of him with two ghoul eyes containing Shisui's MS appear behind him.

" _ **Y**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _K_ _ **N**_ _O_ _ **W**_ _Y_ _ **O**_ _U_ _ **W**_ _A_ _ **N**_ _T_ _ **T**_ _O_ _ **E**_ _A_ _ **T**_ _H_ _ **I**_ _M_ _ **, A**_ _F_ _ **T**_ _E_ _ **R**_ _A_ _ **L**_ _L_ _ **H**_ _E_ _ **L**_ _O_ _ **O**_ _K_ _ **S**_ _S_ _ **O**_ _D_ _ **E**_ _L_ _ **I**_ _C_ _ **I**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _S_ _ **, A**_ _N_ _ **D**_ _W_ _ **E**_ _M_ _ **U**_ _S_ _ **T**_ _E_ _ **A**_ _T_ _ **H**_ _I_ _ **M**_ _!"_ Naruto's inner ghoul stated.

"N-No Shisui-nii is my friend, my aniki!" Naruto responded.

" _ **H**_ _E_ _ **W**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _L_ _ **D**_ _N_ _ **'T**_ _M_ _ **I**_ _N_ _ **D**_ _, I_ _ **F**_ _ **H**_ _E_ _ **I**_ _S_ _ **T**_ _R_ _ **U**_ _L_ _ **Y**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _R_ _ **F**_ _R_ _ **I**_ _E_ _ **N**_ _D,_ _ **H**_ _E_ _ **W**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _L_ _ **D**_ _L_ _ **E**_ _T_ _ **U**_ _S_ _ **E**_ _A_ _ **T**_ _H_ _ **I**_ _M!"_

"No I am not a murderer, I am not a cannibal, I am a human!"

" _ **A**_ _H_ _ **U**_ _M_ _ **A**_ _N_ _ **W**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _L_ _ **D**_ _N'_ _ **T**_ _F_ _ **A**_ _N_ _ **T**_ _A_ _ **S**_ _I_ _ **Z**_ _E_ _ **A**_ _B_ _ **O**_ _U_ _ **T**_ _E_ _ **A**_ _T_ _ **I**_ _N_ _ **G**_ _A_ _ **N**_ _O_ _ **T**_ _H_ _ **E**_ _R_ _ **P**_ _E_ _ **R**_ _S_ _ **O**_ _N!"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his conversation with a shout from Shisui. "Naruto, it's okay I won't live for much longer, I give you permission to consume me, no I need you to, you can't leave any traces of my body here or else it could risk my power falling into the wrong hands, but before you devour me, I must give you something that will help you."

Pulling out a scroll Shisui took off his headband and tanto, sealing both of them in the scroll along with the medical supply scroll. The clone took the scroll and sealed it on Naruto's back where his tattoo was. The clone then disappeared, wasting the last of its chakra.

"Naruto, you are my heir, my living legacy." Shisui started, placing a hand on Naruto's face.

"You must eat to survive."

Shisui pulled Naruto's head towards his chest.

"I leave everything to you."

With that Shisui spoke with his last breath, closing his eyes, his arm went limp.

"A-aniki… I am…. your living…. legacy."

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face. Wiping his tears off his face. Naruto opened wide taking his first bite out of his Aniki. A powerful will entered Naruto, a new meaning to live.

 **Okay everyone that was the first chapter, I know kind of short, but I wanted to leave it at this part for now and then my next chapter will be a lot longer. It might take some time so bear with me, sometimes I just don't want to write a story cause I want to relax, so I write it out of my notes from my iphone, so I actually thought it was much longer, but oh well and the Shisui and Itachi speech is from the actual game. Well let me know what you think and thanks.**


End file.
